


Doctor Who Adventures

by AttackerAngel85



Series: Reconstruction [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackerAngel85/pseuds/AttackerAngel85
Summary: After waking up from a fever dream, there he turned into a woman, brought on by his generation, the Doctor begins his real next adventure.
Series: Reconstruction [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126295





	Doctor Who Adventures

The Doctor who woke from his dream.

"That was so bad" he said.

He looked in the mirror to find he was still a man, a young man with gender hair.

"I'm finally gender"

The Doctor was surprised that his regeneration was going perfectly. Usually there was some post-regeneration issues his body needed to work through. He decided the Tardis console.

"I see, I've been unconscious for nearly a day" he said, "that would be enough time for my body to adjust"

\--

The first thing the Doctor did was visit Earth. The date was still 2018. He went exploring London until he saw someone walk over to a warehouse. Curiously, he followed the man inside. The man switched off his perception filter to reveal he was a Yautja. 

"You gotta be kidding me" the Doctor said.

The Predator pointed his blaster at the Doctor.

"I am unarmed" said the Doctor.

The Predator fired his blaster which the Doctor ducked under.

"I'm unarmed!" he repeatedly.

Seeing that the Predator didn't care all most of his kind, the Doctor fight.

The Predator took out a device and began to speak into it.

"I have come to hunt the great Doctor"

The Doctor recognised that device was some kind of translator.

"I think you have the impression about me" said the Doctor, "I'm not a warrior"

"Exactly" said the Predator, "yet through complete luck, you've managed to take down many enemies"

"Luck?" said the Doctor, "you think that's what it all was luck?"

"You lack the skills of a warrior" said the Predator, "you will be easy prey. And with not those who failed to do the same, I will be recognised as a great hunter"

The Doctor tried to flee the warehouse but the doors closed. The Predator fired more shots at the Doctor who hid behind cover. The Doctor fired his sonic screwdriver at the blaster, causing it to malfunction. While the Predator was trying to get the blaster to work, the Doctor jumped out the window. The Predator, having fixed the blaster malfunction, pursued the Doctor into the mall.

The Doctor had been expecting the Predator to change back to his human disguise but he hadn't. Now that he had found the Doctor, he no longer cared about being seen. The Doctor only had one plan left.

"I'm not the Doctor, I'm just one of his companions" he said, "but I can take you do him"

"Very well" said the Predator.

The Doctor began walking the Predator to the Tardis. However on the way, the Doctor again used his sonic screwdriver to malfunction the Predator's gun. The Predator began trying to fix the problem while the Doctor took advantage and tried to wrestle the Predator for it. The Doctor got ahold of the gun and fired a shot at the Predator's blasting his arm off.

The Predator spoke through his device.

"Since when did you even use a gun?"

"Well, you see, I had this really and dream" said the Doctor, "and in that dream, I let a spider suffocate to death rather than just shoot it. I don't want to be that idiot. I also don't want to be the idiot who lets all his enemies go"

The Doctor shot the Predator again, killing him.

\--

The Doctor went back to the Tardis and tried to leave Earth before he realised he should check the warehouse. There might have been another Predator or even prisoners. Getting back to the warehouse, he looked around and found three status pods. He opened them to find a young black woman, a young blonde white woman and a young white male.


End file.
